warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Bravesoul (MC) I've redone him too. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) If he's a tabby, I suggest adding tabby stripes on his legs. The scar looks a little.... long. I mean, if it's the way he's ment to be, then that's fine by me! Otherwise, no comments from me :) KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 11:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded The scar is meant to be long. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Like Silver said, Just the stripes on the legs ^^ FeatherMew? 07:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I did put some stripes on the legs... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You did? It must not be showing on my computer. all I see is some on the head, chest and back and tail. FeatherMew? 20:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CBA? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Pebblefrost (Q+Kits) Well, I haven't had a charart posted in a while, So here is Pebblefrost, Dark gray she cat with half white body and Deep blue eyes, Silverkit, Small Silver she-kit with blue eyes and white-silver nose, And of course, Featherkit, Silvery tabby with dark gray hind paws, ear tips, tail tip and stripes, and white front paw, muzzle and chest. So yea. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 05:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon How did you find this blank? I want to use it! Anyways, It. Is. Cute! It looks awesome! :D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have no comments. This. Is. Amazing. How did you move the kittens? mapleleaf 14:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) On Wildpath's dA account i just found the queen blank and used the tutorial for Windows 7 to move the kittens around. If anyone wants a certain amount of kits, or certain places for the kits, If Nightfern or Hollyfeather doesnt mind i could give you that blank. ;) and Thanks, Rainey and Nightfern. Feather200 edits! 18:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is amazing, Feather!!!!! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Silver ;) Feather200 edits! 19:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon NP! I totally love this! It's amazing! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 19:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The queen blank is part of our blanks as well. Very cute!!! mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I do realize the queen is in the blanks, but like i could give people whatever amount of kits on the blank they want mabye.and thanks again. Feather200 edits! 23:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ............Wow. This is neat! I love it, Feather! --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG Cloudy!!!! And thanks! Feather200 edits! 01:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I do hate to ask for comments, but does anyone have any remarks or critism? Feather300 edits! 00:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) We don't have any. It's amazing. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you see where the black kind of has a corner thing on the muzzle on the right side but not on the left? I don't know what it would look like if you fixed it, buy maybe you should try? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 18:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) er...what?? Feather400 edits! 02:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Umm, Forest, you may want to dull down the explanation a tad. Even I don't understand what you're saying. --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 02:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think Forest means on the face where there's the grey bit, on the right hand side the grey reaches the mouth, but on the left it doesn't. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Where I circled it, there's a clear, obvious difference. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 14:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see now. But It's meant to be like that. FeatherMew? 20:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CBA? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Stormfang ~ For Approval Stormfang is a large, gray-and-black tabby with fiery amber eyes. The reason why she wears the collar is because she used to be a member of BloodClan. Yup, It ain't that great.. but this is my first Charart that I've posted on this wiki. Hope it can get approved! SpazzyFox 21:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is awsome! Maybe add some tabby stripes on the tail and legs? Silversong Crowsight 21:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I think. I was worried about callin' here a tabby... but, eh. I will later SpazzyFox 23:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is amazing. Like Silver said, add some stripes to the tail and legs. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It's been a long time, Tis' this should be worked on soon. =\ FeatherMew? 05:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Storm? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Flamepaw ~ For Approval The cat Oliver and Stormpaw meet in the forest... what is he up to? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ooh cute!!! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :D awesome! FeatherMew? 02:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :CBA? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Feathermoon (MC) ~ For Approval Ewww, I hate the stripes.>.< But either way here she is. FeatherMew? 19:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon O.O Wow! This is amazing! --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 19:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :3 Thanks! FeatherMew? 19:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :What do you mean?! The stripes are AMAZING!!!! Maybe blurr where the white meets the gray, gray on the tail tip and back right paw? Don't know, just a suggestion. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 20:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Blur the paws and tail tip a bit more. Maybe even use smudge to get a more blended look. The stripes are awesome! We all know you're great at making tabbies, Feather, and this is no exception. :-[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 22:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ok i reuploaded. FeatherMew? 06:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon : :WOW. Lighten the pads a bit, maybe? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Fallingleaf~ For Approval The guardian of my talk page is here! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 01:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! blur and smudge a tad bit more. Fill in the eyes, nose, and pads. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 02:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded- '''I smudged and blurred until my eyes hurted. XD-[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 04:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful, but smudge the star around a tad so it doesnt look so unnatral. Cats don't just have perfectly shaped stars on their pelts. XD FeatherMew? 04:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I randomly did the star because she's a StarClan cat. Yeah, that's right. She's DEAD. I'm seeing stars today-[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 05:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah? Feathermoon has been dead forever. She is an ancient ancestor of her clan Nightclan XD FeatherMew? 05:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon '''Reuploaded- '''I only added the star for fun, so now it goes.-[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 06:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Is this going to be critiqued? Nighty? Holly?-[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 22:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Milleh. I've been busy. Anyways... this looks really good! 18:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!-[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 08:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Smudge a tad more. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I've smudged and blurred until my eyes hurt, so I can't really damage them any further....XD[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' 200 edits!]] 05:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hawk (Lo)~ For approval Yupp. here she is. She will play a part in The Silver feather book i'm writing. Description: Hawk is a sleek furred dark brown tortie with cream spots, darker brown pots, light ginger and dark ginger. She has one green eye and the other scarred and blind. First charart in a while....meh FeatherMew? 23:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is stunning, Feather! Make sure that the white patch over the blind eye doesn't go under the dark brown patch above. It looks a teensy bit unnatural. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 23:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Unnatral? Calico/Torties have overlapping spots. FeatherMew? 03:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather, this is amazing! Just fill in the nose! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) This is amazing! You've got ''to tell mehow you do this!!! KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 18:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) It's easy. Just used some cream, brown and ginger colors, and then just make a bunch of random splotches XD FeatherMew? 06:42, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon And reuploaded FeatherMew? 06:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Omigod. AMAZING. I HAVE NO COMMENTS. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, Thanks Nighteh. FeatherMew? 04:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hazeleye MCA~ For Approval She is a long-haired ginger calico she-cat with unique hazel eyes and a long, bushy tail. This is my first charart so I hope you like it! This is good, but did you click on the picture on the project's home page then copy and paste it into your photo library (or picasa)? You shouldn't use black to make the markings; use a '''very '''dark gray. The leaf should be green (unless it's like autmn). Then you just have to blur and smudge. Fill in the nose, too. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 18:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for the advice! (and it is autumn... My favorite season!)Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Is it better? I smudged and blurred aplenty.Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Excuse me Hazeleye, please sign with 4 ~ and then your username please. Also, can you change the tail back even if she if longhaired? FeatherMew? 06:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the patches. The eye looks strange, fill it in. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You don't smudge the lineart, silly goose :D KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:42, July 25, 2011(UTC) The patches look too red and a bit too bright. Try making them darker- and yes, fix up that lineart! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-''']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 05:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry my computer was being stupid and the smudging went in the wrong place :( Hazeleye 20:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I FIXED IT! Hazeleye 21:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I had a closer look and you've gone over the lineart a little when colouring/smudging the black tail and black front paw. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay i'll fix tht right away! Hazeleye 14:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye for the 80 millionth time lol Beartooth ~ For Approval You are witnessing an epic FAILURE!!!!! I am sad to say this is my charart :( I will go hide and never come back out *is ashamed*. Well, this is Beartooth, Silverfrost's, Creekpaw's, and Brightpaw's, brother. Comment I guess... KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:42, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Smudge and blur the stripes. Add more stripes along the backbone. One more thing- NEVER doubt yourself when doing charart. If you say it will fail, it will '''EPIC fail. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 200 edits!]] 05:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ha, OK!! KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded the new version. Anymore comments? KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Very cute! I swear him and Bearclaw are brothers... wouldn't it be epic if they were? Looks good to me. Add one above his eye. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) NIGHTEH!!!!! YOUR BACK!!! *Hugs mentor* I've missed you! And isn't Bearclaw that cats mate.... Snowsong? And yes this epic dude with your epic dude. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 15:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol! And Bearstep from Rouge's legacy is similar to this too! NIGHTYYYYY! :D -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 05:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) What can I say? Everyone looks the hotties that start with Bear. xDDD. Hey, I wrote him first, last year! lol. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Lavenderwish - For Approval Yes she is supposed to have a purpleish tint. She is Lavender''wish after all. So, comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Blur the shading a bit, and make the nose color more visible. 07:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, darken the nose colour and make the eyes a touch lighter. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-''']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded I actually forgot the nose pink.LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Blazeheart (Appr.) - For Approval Here she is! This is Blazeheart as an apprentice in Rogue's Legacy. She's a flame coloured tabby she-cat with deep emerald green eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 200 edits!]] 08:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Very cute! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Nighteh! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 23:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Nightbreeze (Appr.) - For Approval This is Nightbreeze as an apprentice in Rogue's Legacy. She's a black she-cat with amber eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) She looks amazing. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 23:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Flower (Loner) ~ For Approval Representing....FLOWER! She's gonna appear in Lost soon, and help ThunderClan. Then, she's gonna join ThunderClan, become Jayfeather's apprentice and earn her full medicine cat name. :D I shall put up her medicine cat apprentice image soon. 12:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Darken the nose pink '''a little, I think. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, this is great! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ohmigawd! *shock* Rainwillow....This. is. beyond. adorablly. CUTE!!!! FeatherMew? 04:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thanks Feather and Leopard! Oh, and re-uploaded. 10:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) One more thing.....how would you describe Flower? Flecked or mottled? 12:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Nightbreeze (Queen+Kits)- For Approval This is Nightbreeze and her kits. The kits are Mudkit (Brown and white tom), Aspenkit (Dark grey she-kit) and Moonkit (Silver she-kit). I'm getting close to my limit of chararts here, but oh well. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']]''' 200 edits!''' 22:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC)